It is a known fact that pets that have to be walked are usually accompanied using leads with a cord or strap which is variable in length since it can be wound inside a winding device gripped by the user. In this way the animal is free to move a certain distance away from the person accompanying it who thus avoids being subject to sudden jerks.
One drawback is represented by the fact that the handgrip of the lead is not always easy to grip, sometimes giving the user a sensation of precariousness and insecurity.
Another drawback is represented by the fact that when walking in public places, current regulations foresee that a maximum distance of the animal from the person accompanying it must be respected for obvious reasons of safety and thus, in this case, it is obligatory to use a fixed-length lead or one which can be blocked at predetermined length ensuring secure gripping of the lead by the person accompanying the animal.
Document DE-U-8527780 describes a lead comprising an opening system placed directly in the handgrip and based on a spring connected to an independent part of the handgrip.
Said opening system positioned on the handgrip allows the fastening and the block of the lead to several fixed elements. The opening system according to DE-U-8527780 determines a dangerous weakness in the structure of the handgrip particularly with torsion or transversal forces. This is a major drawback since it can cause a loss of the grip or even injuries on the hand if a finger or part of the hand skin is squeezed between the components of the handgrip or the spring directly connected.
Document DE-A-20003740 describes a lead comprising a winding device for cord or strap characterized in that a buffering element is present between the lead case and the cap positioned on the cord.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,472 describes a retractable leash that includes an integral light.
Document DE-U-8621465 describes a lead comprising a storage space for hygienic bags. In FIGS. 1 and 2 of said document a particular form of embodiment is represented that comprises a lead case with a hollow handgrip to host a roll of hygienic bags.
Document CH-A-536064 describes a lead wherein the length can be regulated and allows the animal to move with a certain freedom with respect to the person holding said lead.
According to CH-A-536064 the cord of leash is hosted inside the handgrip and rolled around a drum that works under the effect of a spring, the length of the cord is regulated by means of fastening device acting on the cord.